


Finest Hour

by StarrySummers04



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Rating May Change, This is in the same universe as Crazy Little Thing Called Love but I wanted to post it now, Will feature Maylor later on, if you don't want any spoilers about Harlee's baby please don't read just yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Everything is going great for Rami, he's been nominated for lots of awards, he has the support of all his friends and an amazing boyfriend, but he doesn't consider any of that to be the best thing in his life right now...
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unexpected and unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971448) by [hot_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_space/pseuds/hot_space). 



Rami was so excited, playing Freddie Mercury had been the greatest part of his career so far and now they kept getting nominated for more awards. It was mostly him that got the nominations, but his performance wouldn’t have been possible without all of the cast and crew. And then Joe, who deserved his own mention. He had been there for Rami for the past 10 years, he meant so much to Rami and Rami was so glad that they had been able to work together again, allowing them to get closer and become a couple. Rami had been pining for Joe since he met him working on ‘The Pacific’, the ginger became one of his closest friends but like what often happens when filming was over, they drifted apart and kept themselves busy with other projects. They did stay in touch but that was usually limited to birthday and holiday wishes. Working on BoRhap had been exactly what they both needed and it had led to them getting together.

The Golden Globes had been incredible and they’d all gotten a bit too drunk. It was a well known fact about the Globes that everyone often consumed a bit too much alcohol, but after his win, Rami felt that he was entitled to get a little crazy. And Joe didn’t really act any differently when he was sober as to when he was drunk, usually a bit more handsy which led to them leaving early. Rami wasn’t out yet and he didn’t really want to make that announcement by accident, he was a very private person and he preferred to keep things down low. Rami knew they’d gotten a little bit too crazy when he woke up the next morning, completely naked, covered in sweat and dried cum and their clothes from the night before were strewn all over the hotel room. When he got up, Rami looked in the mirror and figured he might be in trouble with his team - his neck and jaw were littered with hickies, he had no idea how he would cover them up. The first order of the day was clearly to have a shower and wash himself off. He’d left Joe in bed, the ginger had drunk a lot more than him the night before so Rami was happy to just let him sleep. Besides, if Joe was still in bed then they were unlikely to have shower sex. Rami was always up for it but he was still feeling sore from last night (or earlier this morning) and wasn’t in the mood. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something he was forgetting. He never remembered though.

(30th January 2019)

Rami hadn’t been feeling too great for the last week or so, his chest was sore, he was always tired (but with so many interviews and appearances to do that wasn’t surprising) and he was also quite sick. For the last week he’d been putting it down to tiredness but as he sat watching Ben and Gwil talk to their baby son, Oliver on video chat, he couldn’t help but think on his symptoms and come to a startling realisation. That feeling he’d had after the Golden Globes, of having forgotten something crashed into him. He had no idea if he and Joe had used protection that night but the lack of condom or wrapper and the fact that he was covered in dried cum when he woke up suggested that they definitely hadn’t.  And he didn't get a morning after pill because it never occurred to him. It was occurring to him now. But now it was too late - he needed to take a pregnancy test.

“I’m gonna nip out for a bit.” Rami smiled, he was also in love with Ollie, he was too cute. 

“Is everything okay?” Joe asked.

“Of course, I just want a bit of time to myself.” Rami replied.

“If you want company at any point then just let me know.” Joe assured, standing up and moving away from the tablet to pull Rami into a kiss. Rami loved that Joe always understood that sometimes he just wanted to be alone. There were also times that he just wanted to cuddle and sit together quietly but this was an alone thing. There was always the suggestion of telling Joe now that he though he was pregnant, but Joe loved kids and would probably be heartbroken if Rami wasn’t and he’d gotten his hopes up. Rami would rather tell Joe when he knew for definite.

As soon as he was able to sneak away for a bit, Rami went to the nearest pharmacy, cap on, sunglasses covering his face and a hood up as well, doing everything he could to avoid being recognised - something that was becoming more and more difficult now. Thankfully he did make it there and back without being spotted, rushing to his own room instead of where Joe, Ben and Gwil were probably still fawning over Ollie. Rami knew that no matter what, Joe would be thrilled if he was pregnant. Joe had always wanted children, something that was glaringly obvious with the way he behaved when with his nieces and nephews as well as when they spent time with Ollie. Neither of Rami’s siblings had any children so he knew that his mom would be thrilled about having a grandchild and even though Joe’s mom had 3 grandchildren already, he knew she would be happy as well.

Rami took the test before cleaning up and washing his hands. He then took the test with him when he went to grab the bottle of water that was beside his bed. He had a room to himself because he was supposed to be keeping his sexuality under wraps. HE didn’t want to but he’d been told to by his team. They wouldn’t have a choice if he was pregnant though and that thought made Rami really happy, he wanted people to know that he was gay, he wanted them to know that he was in love with Joe. If he couldn’t come out in Hollywood after portraying Freddie Mercury, then when could he come out? Ben and Gwil’s relationship was well known, considering they had a 6 month old back in London. Ben had been openly bisexual for a few years and both Joe and Gwilym had never hidden their attraction to anyone, it was just him that had to hide. Originally, he’d been told that it would be harder for him to get roles because he wasn’t white so he didn’t need to make it more difficult to be cast due to his sexuality. It made him furious but he had to take the advice of his agent and publicist. When he deemed that it had been long enough, Rami picked up the test and turned it over. 

It was positive.


End file.
